Adrienne Phelps
Adrienne Phelps is a 17-year-old human 0.4. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Adrienne Jennifer Phelps was born on October 28 to Lisa Cummings-Phelps and Spencer Phelps. Spencer and Lisa attended a private high school, which is where they met. Spencer began crushing on Lisa in his senior year, and decided to ask her to the school formal. Unfortunately, she rejected, but kept in good touch with Spencer after school ended. Three months after their graduation, Spencer got his courage together, and asked Lisa on a second date, which she accepted. Two years later, they got married, and had a boy named Zack. A year after Zack was born, Lisa gave birth to Adrienne. As kids, Zack and Adrienne hated each other, and were constantly fighting. Their parents tried everything they could to get their kids to stop, but nothing worked. Lisa and Spencer raised their kids in the same place they'd grown up in, so they unanimously agreed that both of their kids would attend this private school when they came of age. Lisa had a job as a librarian, so whenever her children were done with school, they'd come straight to the library. Since the only thing they could really do was read, Adrienne read things like dictionaries and encyclopedias, because they were the closest thing to her mother's desk. Before Adrienne knew it, she knew everything she needed to know, and made it through elementary school. The next year, she began attending her parents' private school: Greyway Prep. She took some time to get used to wearing a uniform, but eventually, she got used to it. It was there she met three girls in her grade level: Lynda Bennett, Pamela Jacobs, and Bethany Gonzalez. They became her three best friends. They would hang out together very often, and enjoyed things like sleepovers and texting. Adrienne would often give answers and advice to her friends, who saw her as the leader of the group. However, because Adrienne spent so much time with her friends, she slowly began to isolate from her family. Her relationship with her brother worsened, and so did her relationship with her parents. She was getting grounded more and more often, and was typically stuck without her phone or laptop, which she hated. Because she was getting along badly with her parents, her grades began to drop, and she nearly failed junior year. Her parents were hugely disappointed in their daughter, because she'd been a Straight A Student prior to meeting her friends. They signed her up for a psychologist meetings with a woman named Jeannine Gillings. Adrienne hated Jeannine Gillings, and refused to open up to her. Finally, the day "The Upgrade" hit, Jeannine Gillings had a new strategy to use on Adrienne: hypnotherapy. She'd talked to Lisa and Spencer about this, and they'd both agreed this was a good idea. However, Jeannine decided not to tell Adrienne she was going to hypnotize her, and instead, caught her off guard. Then, while Adrienne was under hypnosis, the upgrade hit. It affected Jeannine, but not Adrienne. A few moments after, Adrienne woke up, only to find Jeannine Gillings completely frozen. She tried hopelessly to get her to snap out of it, but nothing worked. Adrienne went to get help, only to find that everyone else was in the same state as Jeannine Gillings had been. Scared, Adrienne left the therapy building, and encountered two people that weren't frozen: Brad Winston and Hayden Jenner. Just then, the 1.0 unfroze, which made Adrienne, Hayden, and Brad relived. Adrienne noticed Bethany standing nearby, and tried to talk to her. To her shock, all Bethany did was give her blank looks, and not respond to anything she was saying. Adrienne got very annoyed and upset at Bethany, so Bethany just turned and left. Hayden and Brad witnessed this scene, and were also confused by Bethany. Adrienne decided she would stick with Brad and Hayden for the time being. The three went around, trying to talk some sense into people they knew, but to no avail. When it seemed absolutely hopeless, Brad discovered Cody Shavelson and Astrid McKay, two more people like them. Cody had also been hypnotized when the upgrade hit, while Astrid had been in a three-month-long coma. Astrid and Cody happily agreed to become allies with Hayden, Adrienne, and Brad, because they both were very scared. Moments later, all of the 1.0 approached the five in complete unison. Cody's father, Lucas Shavelson, had strange filaments on his hands, which he was able to pass to the person on his right with no difficulty. Confused and horrified, the five 0.4 ran back to an abandoned place Adrienne had never been to before. Once they arrived, they found Jeannine Gillings, who had been waiting for them. Jeannine Gillings explained to them what they'd missed out on, and what everyone else had become. She referred to them as 0.4, which confused Adrienne. She had a hard time believing Jeannine Gillings, but she knew there was nothing any of them could do to stop this upgrade. The five 0.4 slept in the abandoned place, and the next morning, they found that everything Jeannine Gillings had said was true, much to their horror. Adrienne made her way home with Brad's help, and found that all of her things had been thrown on the lawn of her house. She was heartbroken by this, but decided to pack a bag of things that were important to her. She and the other 0.4 are currently still residing in this abandoned building, but are getting ready to travel. You can find her backpack here. Personality Adrienne is very book-smart, and at times, snobbish. She used to always play by the rules, but now she knows that's impossible. She knows lots of facts that aren't important to everyone else, but are important to her. She is having a hard time adjusting to this new world, and she hopes that none of this is real. Appearance Adrienne has wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is currently 5'7. She is most often seen in her school uniform, since it is one of the only things she is comfortable in. Alliances *Hayden Jenner *Astrid McKay *Cody Shavelson *Brad Winston *Alfred Kirkland *Arthur Kirkland (Crush) Enemies *The 1.0. Abilities/Traits *Adrienne is a 0.4. *Adrienne was immune to the upgrade. *Adrienne was under hypnosis when the upgrade hit. *None of the 1.0 realize that Adrienne exists. *Adrienne tends to follow the rules. *Adrienne loves occasionally saying random facts. *Adrienne lost her parents, brother, and friends to the upgrade. *Adrienne likes to have her way. *Adrienne mostly wears her school uniform. Gallery Adrienne02.jpg Adrienne03.jpg Adrienne04.png Adrienne05.jpg Adrienne06.jpg Adrienne07.jpg Adrienne08.png Adrienne09.jpg Adrienne10.jpg Adrienne12.jpg Adrienne13.png Adrienne Phelps.png Category:Human 0.4 Category:Female Category:Seventeen Category:Teenagers Category:American Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Located in California